1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-core cable having a plurality of insulated electronic wires and a plurality of coaxial electronic wires and a method of manufacturing the multi-core cable.
2. Related Art
A known multi-core cable using coaxial electronic wires is a cable in which a tension member is in the center of the cable and a coaxial cable or a coaxial cable unit is arranged in the periphery of the tension member (for instance, see patent literature 1).